


Smitten

by invisible_slytherin, M1lli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lli/pseuds/M1lli
Summary: Bottled up inside,The words I never said.The feelings that I hide,The signs you've never read.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> The both of us decided to try writing smut and here is the result, enjoy!

It had started back at Sinema. 

Liam had gone there with Mason and Corey, but they had left him alone after a while, going to some more secluded corner to do whatever they did there, Liam really didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t know why he still bothered with going with them, it’s not like they are gonna keep him company, anyway. He usually stays at a table, drinking and pretending to enjoy himself, but today he was determined to do something different for a change and have a bit of his own fun.

He had sat at the table like he did every other night, but then he had gotten tired. There were people dancing everywhere, the lights weren’t as strong and blinding as they usually were and the song was actually good for once (not to talk about the creepy looking girl that kept making eyes at him from a nearby table); so he had gotten up and let his feet carry him to the dance floor.

It was awkward in the beginning, he was just there swaying his hips and trying not to look too much like an idiot who didn’t know what he was doing, but he had eventually gotten used to the beat of the music and to the smell of sweat and hormones that was more noticeable on the dance floor than at the tables, his body began to move on its own and after a while he became mostly unaware of his surroundings as he danced.

When the hands came, it was sudden. They wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling him against a warm body, whoever was holding him was moving to the beat to so that the both of them were dancing together. Liam panicked and was about to try and break free, turn around and tell the person that he wasn’t interested and to, please, back off; but he never did it, because the all too familiar low voice that was suddenly so close to his right ear made him stop.

“Relax, baby wolf, it’s only me.”

And maybe it had been the low voice and the stronghold around his waist, or maybe it had been the slow, sensual sway of their hips and the sinful, musky scent that was enveloping him since the boy behind him grabbed him, but Liam didn’t protest anymore, he gave into the sensations and leant into the body and let Theo guide their hips and their dance together. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything and just letting whatever it was that was happening happen.

Liam doesn’t really remember if he was the one who turned around or if Theo did it for him, the only thing he knows is that suddenly he was face to face with him and the look on Theo’s face had him entranced.

His eyes were dark and wild, his lips were parted and the colourful lights made his face shine in ways that Liam had never imagined, he was there in front of him looking so damn hot and handsome and Liam didn’t really know what was happening to himself, he didn’t know why he was so bothered by the way Theo looked.

“Like what you see?” Theo smirked, looking like he already knew the answer to that question.

Liam really liked what he was seeing, so much that he hadn’t been able to control himself, so he was the first to move.

He took one step forward, getting as close to Theo as he possibly could, chests pressing together and eyes glued to each other. They couldn’t look away, the tension so clear and thick around them that they knew it would be impossible to ignore it. Liam threw his arms around Theo’s neck and pulled him down. 

Their lips met in a hard, messy kiss. Tongues meeting almost immediately. It was easy to give into the tension, let the desire take over and just do what they had wanted to do for a what felt like years now.

They just made out for a bit, lips eager and tongues curious, hands running over each other’s bodies. When they let go of each other they were panting, their lips were red and their eyes wild and bright, hair a mess and shirts slightly raised. 

They looked like they had been doing exactly what they had been doing, and Liam found he wasn’t ashamed that he wanted to do it all again. 

He turned around and pressed his back against Theo’s, throwing his head back onto the other boy's shoulder to expose his neck to him. Liam couldn’t stop the smug grin that took over his face at Theo’s sharp intake of breath. Before they had started kissing Theo had been the one in control of the dance, but Liam felt it was his turn to lead now. 

He ground back against Theo to the beat of the song, hips moving slowly and arms going up to curl around Theo’s neck. He felt Theo’s hands going around his waist, pulling him even closer, if that was even possible, and kissing his neck, lips moving, teeth biting and tongue licking. 

It was sinful and it is was everything Liam wanted. 

“You're playing with fire, Liam,” Theo whispered in his ear, teeth scratching his earlobe. 

“Good thing I'm not afraid of getting burnt,” Liam whispered back, knowing that Theo would hear and feel him grin against his neck. 

It had been when it all started, right there on the dance floor, but it was far from ending. The night was far from over.

___________________

Theo pressed Liam against his front door as soon as they were inside his apartment. Lips quickly being pressed against Liam's jaw and neck, hot kisses and licks left all over Liam's skin making him sigh. 

Liam’s hands moved on Theo’s back, stopping at the end of his shirt and lifting it, nails leaving red scraps in their wake. A smirk making its way onto Theo’s face as soon as the shirt was on the floor. 

Liam had seen Theo shirtless before, he had seen him Theo shift into his full wolf form and he had seen him at the gym before, so the sight wasn’t something new, however, the situation they were in right now made it seem like something entirely different and Liam really didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Are you just going to stand there admiring the view or are you going to do something?”

Liam looked up at Theo, the smirk on the other boy’s face had been expected but still mindblowing for it was so handsome and perfect.

But those thoughts were dangerous, he wasn’t supposed to think about Theo’s smile, he should just focus on his body, that is the safest thing to do. So he kissed Theo again, the kind of kiss that makes every thought leave your mind, the kind of kiss he needed not only to make Theo forget his hesitation, but also the kind of kiss he needed to stop thinking about Theo’s smile.

Liam’s arms went around Theo’s neck, the kiss not breaking even when Theo grabbed him by his thighs and Liam jumped to wrap them around Theo’s waist. 

“Are we ever getting away from the door?” Liam mumbled between pants when their lips let go of each other and Theo moved to his neck again.

“If we must,” Theo tried to sound uninterested but his breathy voice betrayed him. 

Theo walked backward, Liam still in his arms and moved onto the living room, sitting on the couch. Liam settled on his lap, one leg either side of Theo’s waist, hands going down his stomach until he reached the hem of his pants. 

They only stopped kissing so that Theo could take Liam's shirt off and throw it somewhere. 

Liam looked at Theo then. His hair was a mess, his cheeks and lips were slightly red and his eyes were shining with some unknown emotion. He needed to stop looking at Theo like this, he should just focus on the physical part of what they were doing. 

He got up from where he was sitting, kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, willing to do anything to stop the thoughts running through his head. 

He unbuttoned Theo’s jeans, pulling them down his legs. Liam leaned down, trying to do stop his thoughts, mouth stopping just above Theo's boxers. He looked up, eyes meeting Theo's, the soft look on the other boy's face making him look back to what he was doing before. 

He put his palm on top of Theo, palm pressing down on the bulge in his boxers. Theo took an audible intake of breath and Liam busied himself with taking his boxers off so that he wouldn't make eye contact.

He looked at Theo’s cock instead, feeling the desire coursing through him even more frantically than before. 

He bent down again, leaving a kiss on the side of Theo’s dick making him whimper quietly. Liam moves his hands to Theo’s sides, hands trailing over heated skin, his ribs and chest, thumb brushing across his nipples, listening to the sounds Theo makes as he continues to tease the other boy with small kitten licks. Liam moves back up to suck on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, while Theo is babbling, not even aware of what he's saying. It just feels so good, especially when Liam finds that sensitive spot on his neck and scrapes his teeth against it. Theo moans loudly and Liam finds himself enjoying the sound far more than he thinks he should, but he wants to hear it again. 

Liam slides back down onto his knees again, this time not bothering with teasing Theo too much and grabbing his dick to guide it to his mouth, he bobs his head up and down slowly, keeping just the tip in his mouth and sucking. He was aware of every sound that left Theo’s lips, every tremble of his thighs and every flex of his abs. It was intoxicating and Liam was loving every second of it, having to bite back a moan of his own as Theo’s hands slide their way into his hair, gripping tight and giving a harsh tug. 

When he sensed that Theo was getting too close to his release, Liam let go of him, hands going up to pry Theo’s out of his hair, and getting up from the floor. Theo opened his mouth, ready to protest, but closed it as soon as he saw Liam unbuttoning his own pants and slipping them out of his legs. Liam stood in front of Theo only on his boxers, loving the heated, hungry look in Theo’s eyes.

He started walking away, in the direction of Theo’s bedroom, leaving the other boy sitting on the couch looking after him with an unimpressed expression.

“What the fuck... Liam?” he yelled after him. “You can’t just stop like that!”

“Who said anything about stopping, Theo!” Liam shouted back as he entered Theo’s room.

He took off his boxers and threw them through the open door, laying down on the bed, chuckling when he hears Theo’s growl. It was like music to his ears, and a smug smile appeared on his face when he heard Theo’s fast footsteps coming towards the room and realised the other boy was just as eager as he was.

Theo stopped in his tracks as soon as he was inside the room, eyes roaming over Liam, taking in the view of the other boy lying naked on his bed. 

“Are you coming in here or are you just gonna stand there at the door?” 

Theo didn’t hesitate again as he rushed to the bed, crawling on top of Liam, his weight supported by his arms, his mouth finding Liam’s right away. The kiss was hungry like all the others they had shared, desire prominent in every move of their tongues.

Theo ground down on him, hips touching, and Liam moaned, throwing his head neck and letting Theo kiss and lick his neck. The feelings running all over him were too much, his skin was burning everywhere they were touching, but it wasn't enough; Liam needed more.

He put his arms around Theo’s torso and intertwined their legs, using his strength to flip them around on the bed so that he was on top, sitting on Theo’s thighs. 

He bent down to kiss Theo again, hands exploring each other's body while tongues explored each other's mouth. Liam's right hand moved south, grabbing Theo’s cock and tugging slowly, enjoying the pleased sound that left Theo’s mouth, lips trailing over Theo’s jawline.

“Do you have the stuff we need?” 

“Bottom drawer,” Theo whined when Liam let go of him.

Liam got off of Theo, bending over the side of the bed to open the drawer and take out the bottle of lube that was inside.

“Nice ass, Dunbar.”

Liam chuckled. He sat on Theo’s thighs again, maybe he liked that position a little too much, and kissed Theo again, opening the bottle of lube and squirting some on his hand. He moved down Theo’s body leaving teasing kisses and enjoying the way he squirmed under his mouth. He moved a hand until it was between Theo’s legs. He was ready to start prepping Theo when he grabbed him by the shoulder and made him look at his face.

“Are you sure about this, Liam?” Theo asks, eyes gentle in a way that makes Liam avert his own gaze before replying.

“I wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't.”

“It's just… I just want to make sure.” Liam hears the slight tick in Theo’s heartbeat, there’s another reason why he’s asking, he knows, but doesn’t press the matter. 

“I'm not a kid, Theo,” he says stubbornly instead. “I can make decisions and I know what I want.”

“Just making sure it's really me that you want, baby wolf.” Theo breaths, and that’s really dangerous territory that Liam doesn’t want to get into at the moment. So he does what he always use to do, take what people are saying to him as mocking and letting his anger flare. 

“I'll prove you that I know more than you give me credit for, I'll show you that I'm not as much of a kid or as breakable as you all think.” He bites out as he leans down to kiss Theo again. He didn’t mean for it to be so tender, but it stays that way even when they’re kissing deeper. Liam pushes his fingers into Theo, stretching him open. He works slowly, teasing, and it's not long before Theo is pressing back, desperate for more. Liam wants to come so badly, he's been hard since they started dancing back at the club and his cock is aching for release. He’s leaking precome by the time he pulls his fingers from Theo’s ass and goes to grab more lube, but Theo grabs his wrist and looks at him with intense eyes that let Liam know he’s ready. Theo reaches down to line Liam’s cock up with his hole and Liam’s brain almost shuts down completely. He forgets his plan to get more lube to instead grip Theo’s hip tightly with one hand to give himself a sense of balance and hooks his other arm under around Theo’s back. 

He thrusts forward slowly and they both groan in unison and when Liam is fully inside him, Theo holds him there tight, doesn’t let him move as he pants hotly into his ear. 

‘Holy shit Liam.’

Liam waits for Theo’s breathing to steady, and for his legs to stop shaking with the desire to thrust. He closes his eyes and pulls Theo in by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together frantically, but still just as intimate as before. When Liam pulls away, Theo holds his face there, inches away from his own, locking eyes with him. 

When Liam opens his eyes again, he struggles to find words. Theo just looks so beautiful, and apparently, he said that out loud because now the chimera is grinning widely at him, eyes sparkling like they were before, but now Liam thinks he can identify that mystery emotion. 

“I don’t think you’re a kid, Liam, you mean so much more to me than that,” Theo says with such sincerity that Liam has to swallow a lump forming in his throat. And now he has no idea what to say.

 _Tell him you care about him too_ , a little voice whispers in the back of his mind. Theo shifts and Liam gasps, he almost forgot the position they were in, how good Theo feels around him.

“I… umm.” Liam can’t speak, he’s sure he looks like a deer caught in headlights. The pleasure and need to move are fucking up his brain, Theo seems to understand though. 

“It’s okay Liam,” he says as he reaches out a hand to lay it on the side of Liam’s face, his hand is so soft and he’s touching Liam so gently as if he thinks he’ll turn and run away even after all this. “You can move.” 

Liam kisses him again and he rocks his hips back and forwards a few times, it’s hot and wet and they both find themselves moaning into it. 

They're still hugging each other impossibly close as Theo starts moving his own hips back in time with Liam’s thrusts and their pace turns frantic. They bite at each other's lips, letting out shameless moans and groans as Liam starts to thrust even harder into Theo. 

Their rhythm starts to falter and their not kissing as much as they are just sharing breaths. Being around Theo has always felt amazing but being this intimate with him, Liam thinks he ruined for anyone else. 

Liam almost chokes on his next breath when he feels Theo’s hand on his cock, jerking him hard and fast. He looks into the other boy's eyes and his eyes flicker with want and lust and love. All of it is too much for Liam and he comes with a cry, choking out Theo’s name. 

Theo follows after, gasping as Liam continues to thrust as they both ride out their highs. Liam stops and lets his full weight drop on Theo, and a there's a spark of relief in his chest when Theo lets out a small giggle of what can only be described as pure happiness. Liam licks a possessive stripe over Theo’s collarbone and up his neck where he’s sticky with sweat and lets out a small moan. It’s salty and it’s Theo. He pushes himself back up and finally allows himself to take in the beautiful boy under him without feeling guilty, but he’s still terrified of what this means for them. 

They flop down side by side, not needing to speak as they both try to calm their breathing. Neither says anything for a few minutes, they just stay like that, drowning in the incredible feeling of being close to each other. 

Theo is the first to move. He grabs some tissues from the bedside table and cleans both of them the best he can. 

When he finishes doing it, he lays on the bed again, closer to Liam this time. Liam looks at him, the beautiful sight that is Theo Raeken still surprising him a little bit, he moves away, ready to leave.

“I should probably go, Theo.” He says, there’s no denying the sadness in his voice though. Theo grabs his wrist making Liam turn back around, he looks up at him with vulnerable eyes.

“Do you wanna stay over?”

It was all the encouragement Liam needed. He buries himself deeper in the blankets and Theo wraps a protective arm around Liam to bring him closer, closing his eyes ready to let sleep take over. 

“I love you,” Liam whispers. 

“I love you, too, Liam.”


End file.
